Vuelta al pasado
by carolina 25
Summary: La historia empieza cuando se produce la batalla en Hogwarts pero en vez de ganar Harry lo hace Voldemort, Hermione viaja al tiempo de los Merodeadores cuando estan en la escuela y decide hacerse pasar por una nueva estudiante y cambiar toda la historia.
1. Chapter 1

La historia empieza cuando se produce la batalla en Hogwarts pero en vez de ganar Harry lo hace Voldemort, Hermione intenta volver antes de que empiece la batalla y cambiar lo que ha pasado pero en vez de eso viaja al tiempo de los Merodeadores cuando estan en la escuela y decide hacerse pasar por una nueva estudiante y cambiar toda la historia.

En los 2 primeros capítulos va a ser la batalla en Hogwarts y a partir de ahí en la otra época

**Hermione Pov :**

Me escondí tras un muro, para que no me diera el hechizo, este lo derribo y me puse a correr por el patio para llegar al castillo, estabamos en la Gran Batalla en la que lo decidirá todo, y yo me había separado de Harry y de Ron, me dolía el corazón, parecía que se me iba a salir del pecho y las piernas no me podían más, pero tenía que seguir corriendo, no podía parar, me pasó rozando otro hechizo por la oreja, pero yo seguía, ya podía divisar el castillo, aunque parecía que todavía estaba muy lejos y yo encima me encontraba sin varita para poder defenderme, a ver si allí podría encontrar una y perder de vista al mortífago que íba detrás mía.

Ya iba a llegar al castillo, veía la puerta, solo me faltaban unos pasos y de repente,sentí como me ardía la pierna derecha y sentía como se me desquegrajaban los huesos, pero no me iba a rendir, no ahora,conseguiría llegar a la puerta, y vería que la Orden estaría bien y que terminaría la batalla y podríamos vivir en paz, sin tener que escondernos, sin tener que estar en alerta constante, sin preguntarnos si nuestra familia seguiría viva sin tener miedo cada día al despertarse y abrir el Profeta rogando que nuestra casa no hubiera sido atacada y poder sobrevivir un día sin ser encontrados ni en busca de los Horrocruxes

.

Llegue al castillo, pero no me detuve, me acordé que en el siguiente pasillo había un pasadizo que me enseño George y Fred, me agache al oir que me lanzaban otro hechizo, terminando dando contra la pared, derribandola, me levante y seguí corriendo aprovechando el tiempo que gastaría en despejar el pasillo, aunque iba muy lento por el pie, el corte que me había hecho ahora, y un corte que me cruzaba el estomago, en este tenía la mano intentando taponandolo y que dejara de sangrar, llegue al pasillo y fuí hacia la armadura, la empuje y me metí en el pasadizo que al final daba al lado de las cocinas, al llegar al final del camino, salí al pasillo, allí continuaba la pelea, volaban hechizos por todas partes, se oían gritos de dolor, maldiciones...

Cogí la varita a un mortífago que estaba muerto en el suelo, al verle me entraron arcadas, tenía la cabeza hacía un lado, y tenía en la cara marcada por el terror, la pierna estaba en una posición extraña y la otra parecía arrancada por un mordisco, la boca desencajada, de esta salía un chorro de sangre que formaba un charco en el suelo, tenía una parte de la cara quemada, por algun hechizo a lo mejor alguno de los dragones que atacaban por igual a todos y que inundaban los cielos, pero ahora no podía distraerme, ya con la varita en la mano mire hacía otro lado, intentando olvidar lo que acababa de ver y me encontre a Remus Lupin luchando contra dos mortifagos, fuí a ayudarle, me puse a su lado y empece a luchar:

-Desmaius- le lance al mortífago más próximo.

-Protegio, Sectemtubra - lo conseguí repeler por poco

-Petrificus Totalus- y cayo al suelo.

Mire a Remus que estaba terminando con el otro mortífago, al terminar fue a decirme algo, pero entonces hubo una gran sacudida, y todos dejaron de luchar y vimos como caía una parte de la torre de astronomía, cayendo encima de un gigante que había debajo y junto con el varias personas, centauros, acromantulas, acabando así con muchas vidas, esto estaba siendo una masacre, e iba a ir a mayor si no acababa pronto, hubo otra sacudida pero esta ya venía de la planta de arriba, Remus y yo fuimos hacía allí, mientras que corríamos hacía el origen del ruido me tropece con algo y me caí, y lo que ví estaría en mis pesadillas para siempre.

Era Ron


	2. Chapter 2

****

Bueno aqui sigue la historia, dije que la batalla iba a ser en dos capitulos, pero para que no se hiciera muy largo y pesado lo he dividido, gracias por los review, por eso lo he subido antes, porque yo ya tengo mas o menos como es la history en la cabeza pero me cuesta mucho a pasarla a palabras y que queden bien....

No me lio más y os dejo con el capi, y dejarme vuestra opinion o alguna ideal. xd

* * *

Era Ron

Estaba tirado en el suelo alrededo de un charco de sangre. No, esto no podía estar pasando me arrodille junto a su cuerpo, le tome el pulso, no lo encontraba, note como se me deslizaban lagrimas y terminaban en él.

Esto no podía ser, Ron estaba vivo, no podía respirar, solo podía verle así en el suelo con los ojos mirando al techo y con una herida en la cara, cuando sentí que unos brazos me rodeaban y me decía palabras de consuelo, aunque no le preste atención sabía que era Remus, me decía que me calmara que todo estaría bien, ni una mierda, eso solo sería verdad cuando viera a Ron entrar por la puerta, el que me trataba como una hermanita pequeña, y era un poquito sobreprotector como en cuarto año, hasta que no pudiera vele otra vez, nada estaría bien.

- Hermione escuchame - me giro la cara y me miró a los ojos- ahora no puedes rendirte, Harry todavía te necesita, estamos en medio de una batalla, no puedes distraerte, ya se que es mucho pedir, pero no lo hagas por mí sino por ti, si te diera un hechizo y, no quiero pensarlo, pero si llegas a morir por no estar centrada en la batalla el sacrificio de Ron sería en vano.

Mientras que Remus me había dicho esto yo seguía llorando por la muerte de Ron pero sabía que tenía razón, no podía ahora rendirme, me necesitaba Harry, luego ya podía llorar bien por su perdida pero ahora teníamos que volver al centro de la batalla.

-Bien Hermione ahora sigamos.

-Espera, no podemos dejar el cuerpo- tomé una larga respiración para tranquilizarme- no podemos dejar a Ron aquí tirado, tenemos que ponerle a resguardo.

-Vale, Wingardius leviosa- su cuerpo se elevo- coge la varita y estate en guardia, vamos, que yo me acuerde hay un pasadizo por aquí.

Seguimos caminando, pegados a la parez, ya que así era más fácil repeler los hechizos, mientras yo seguía a Remus veía por la "ventana", ya que una parte del muro se había derribado, el exterior, estaba cubierto por las llamas de los dragones que pintaban el cielo de rojo, y un poco más alla que era eso...

- El Bosque Prohibido se esta quemando!- exclame, Remus miro donde yo señalaba.

- Ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por el.

- Pero Remus, los animales que haya allí, no podemos quedarnos aquí y...

- Hermione, los animales, no son como iguales que a los que hay en el mundo muggle, seguro que pueden sobrevivir por ellos mismos, además creo que podemos ser mas útiles aquí.

Pegué un suspiro, Remus no había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Sirius cayó por el velo, aunque era normal despues de todos esos años que pensaba que había perdido a todos sus amigos, que dos habían muerto por culpa del otro, y cuando se enteró de la verdad, tampoco es que tuviera mucho tiempo para disfrutarlo, todavia me acuerdo, cuando despues de cenar nos quedabamos todos en el salon, y nos contaban historias... Desde entonces no he vuelto a ver a Remus sonreir así ...

- Ya esta aqui es- ni me había dado cuanta de que habíamos llegado, no había nadie, solo estabamos nosotros dos, bueno y Ron, claro.

Remus le susurro algo al cuadro, este tenía un bosque de pinos, creo, si son pinos, y en una colina hay una casa, cuando veo que el brazo de Remus se acerca al cuadro y lo traspasa, como... bueno tendría que dejar de sorprenderme por la magia siempre encuentro algo nuevo en ella algo que pensaba que no se podía hacer, su brazo parece que es del cuadro como si siempre hubiera estado allí, y se acerca a la casa y toca a la puerta, saca el brazo como si no hubiera pasado nada, y se abre el cuadro.

Remus me mire y se empieza a reir, aunque no es la risa que me hubiera gustado escuchar, debe de reirse por la cara de sorprendida que tengo.

- Ya vale- le doí en el brazo.

- Auch- oh tiene que tener una herida en el.

- Remus levantate la manga- le digo com mi voz marimandona, con Harry y ... vuelvo a respirar profundamente para que no vuelva a empezar a llorar y me concentro en la herida que tiene en el brazo, para no ir a los recuerdos del pasado.

Despues de lanzarle un hechizo para que se cicatrice, aunque no he podido hacer mucho ya que solo me se los básicos de curación, fuimos al Gran Comedor, en el camino que teníamos que recorrer para poder llegar hasta el había algo estraño:

- Remus ¿no notas algo raro?

- Si, no nos hemos cruzado con ningun mago. Y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto.

Ahora que me dí cuenta, no había nadie, aunque el castillo seguía destrozado, pero eso era todo. Y yo también tenía ese estraño presentimiento. Asi que aceleramos el paso, subimos las escaleras de dos en dos, y llegamos al siguiente piso, final de este se encontraba el Gran Comedor, llegamos hasta el y al entrar vimos que los mortifagos y la Orden del Fenix, estudiantes, en definitiva, toda la gente estaba con su atención fija en algo. Nos acercamos a ello y era, Harry y Voldemort, estaban luchando, esto es imposible, habíamos dejado a Harry en una sala del castillo con dos aurores para que no saliera a luchar y pasara esto. Estaba loco! Nos faltaba un Horrocruxes. Bueno eso creía la Orden, ya que le habíamos contado lo que nos dijo Dumbledore, y nos pusieron a entrenarnos, mientras que todos trabajabamos en donde podrían estar, y en una discursión en la Orden pasó:

Flash Back

- Haber, hay 6 Horrocruxes y nos faltan- decía Charlie.

- Es imposible que haya 6- le corto Ojoloco.

- Dijo Dumbledore que había 6 y con eso quedamos.

- Pero Ojoloco tiene razón, es imposible que un mago oscuro, no haya tenido tiempo de matar a una persona, cuando por su culpa mueren decenas al día, Dumbledore es solo una persona, no pudo saberlo TODO sobre él, además, despues de Howgarts pasó un tiempo desaparecido hay no sabemos lo que pudo haber hecho- dije yo.

- Vale, consideremos que puede haber 7, entonces tendríamos que saber lo que estuvo haciendo ese tiempo que estuvo desaparecido, alguien sabe a donde fué- preguntaro Kingsley

- A Albania- respondio Harry.

- Bien mandaremos a unos cuantos, a seis, allí, acordaos cualquier dato que necesiteis o información que encontreis utilizar el movil.

Había sido muy buena idea introducir los moviles ya que era el método mas seguro para comunicarnos, aunque nos costo bastante tiempo encontrar un hechizo para que funcionaran en sitios mágicos.

Fin del Flash Back.

No entedía como Harry había acabado en esa situación, ya que el tiempo que habíamos estado en la Orden se había vuelto mas racional, pero ahora no era tiempo de pensar en eso, a lo mejor si echaba una de esas bombas de humo mágicas que tenía en la mochila podría coger a Harry e irnos, no, no creo, seguro que se saben algún hechizo para eso, haber vamos piensa...

Miro por todo el Comedor, o lo que queda de él haber si se me ocurre algo, veo que ninguna mesa queda en pie, seria buen refugio si empiezan a volar hechizos, tambien se podría hacer estallar el techo, y Voldemort no nos podría lanzar hechizos porque estaría sosteniendo un escudo, pero a la gente que no le daría tiempo a reaccionar, asi que esa idea tampoco, a ver vamos, las ventanas descartado, y como que no vamos a destruir el suelo, se me para el corazón ya entiendo porque Harry está peleando y no había seguido el plan, y es que detras suya, tirada estaba Giny, pálida, tenía varios rasguño, aunque ninguno profundo, sino estuviesemos aqui, y con la rabia que lanzaba los hechizos Harry, pensaría que estaba dormida, tenía la vista solo en Ginny, mi mejor amiga, dí un paso hacía atras, esto no podía ser, antes Ron ahora Ginny, no podía más, y las lagrimas volvieron a derramarse, y parece que hoy no iba a dejar de llorar.

Todavía en shock, llorando por esta perdida, aun sin poder creermela, hubo otra explosión, al chocar los hechizos de Harry y Voldemort, y todos salimos despedidos hacía las paredes, me levante del suelo, y me toque la cabeza tenía un hilito de sangre, cansada mire a mi alrededor, pero por culpa del hechizo se habían caido trozos de las paredes y se había levantado polvo, asi que no se veía nada, intente ponerme en pie, me apoye en la pared, y ya despejado un poco, me dí cuenta de que en el medio había dos personas, tiradas en el suelo era raro aunque se habían llevado el mayor impacto del hechizo, no hubiesen sido lanzados, bueno no te destraigas con cuestiones absurdas, que Harrry no se levantaba, por favor que no le haya pasado nada, intente dar unos pasos para llegar a él pero no pude y me caí al suelo, asi que me arrastre hasta su lado, con mucho esfuerzo le dí la vuelta, y le aparte el flequillo de la frente, tenía sangre seca alrededor de la frente, provocada por la cicatriz, y toda la cara llena de polvo, arrodillada junto a él, le acaricié la cara girandose esta como si nada pesará, no era imposible, fuí a buscarle el pulso en la garganta, le aprete pero no encontraba nada.

-Harry, vamos, levantate, no me dejes aqui sola, por favor- otra vez caían lagrimas.

No dandome por vencida le busque el pulso en la muñeca, y tampoco.

-Harry, Harry- seguí susurrando, intentando llamandole, que regresara a mi lado, esto no podía terminar así, ibamos a salir todos juntos de esta guerra, y luego tomar unas vacaciones en la Madriguera, no podían irse, no tenían que ser así las cosas.

Hermione!- y de repente senti como me empujaban, y me alejaban del cuerpo de Harry, rodando por el suelo, cuando mire estaba Remus levantandose de mi lado y sacando la varita, si no me hubiese empujado hubiera caido muerta por el hechizo que me habían lanzado, con la ayuda de Remus me levante y ya podía ponerme de pié, mire y ahí estaba Voldemort erguido, con la cabeza en alto y triunfante, celebrando la victoria.

Ese mounstruo, me iba a lanzar hacía él pero Remus me retuvo.

-No hagas tonterias Hermione, o acaso quieres morir.- Me dijo Remus, nunca le había visto tan enfadado.

-Entiende que me da igual, ya no me queda nada, Harry, Ron, Ginny, se han ido, y Voldemort ha vencido, ya no tengo ninguna razón para querer seguir viviendo. Y si me voy con mis amigos pero antes me llevo por delante a aquella criatura, yo encantada. -Pero yo estaba desesperada que era mucho peor.

-Hermione, recuerda esto que te voy a decir, NUNCA pierdas la esperanza, es lo peor que te puede pasar, siempre hay una solución, todo se puede arreglar.

-Remus como se va a mejorar esto, no se puede viajar en el tiempo y cambiarlo todo.

Me miró como si lo acabase de ocurrir fuese la solución a todos los problemas.

Algunas veces se me olvida de que existe la magia.

Le miré con la mirada decidida, dispuesta a que lo consiguieramos, no estaba todo perdido.


	3. Chapter 3

Le miré con la mirada decidida, dispuesta a que lo consiguieramos, no estaba todo perdido.

Remus me cogió de la mano y esquivando hechizos, ya que la Orden seguía conbatiendo no creyendose que todo hubiese quedado así, que después de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo perdido, la angustía, tristeza, fueron meses tristes, pero seguíamos adelante por la esperanza de que lo podíamos conseguir, y vivir en un mundo mejor y no controlado por un maniático, y ahora, al ver apagada la luz del faro, que nos daba fuerza para seguir hacía delante y nos guiaba, ayudandonos a soportar un día más, y ahora con toda esperanza perdida nadie quería creer que esto no hubiera valido de nada, y todo esto se notaba en la forma de luchar, mientras que los mortífagos, saboreando la victoria al ver al "Elegido" acabado luchaban con toda sus fuerzas con ansias de poder, quisiendo empezar a crear su nuevo mundo con su Señor.

Al pasar todos los hechizos nos escondimos trás un muro para planear que hacer.

Estuvimos debatiendo un rato y no se nos ocurría nada, todos los giratiempos habían sido destruidos y pociones lo dejamos como última opción, ya que sabíamos que Voldemort ya estaba en el poder y nos iba a ser bastante dificil conseguir los ingredientes, pero lo habíamos dejado en ese lugar ya que el tiempo ahora era oro, y cuanto más pasase mas poder sobre todos uba a tener, y no podíamos esperar el tiempo que necesitaba la poción para prepararse.

Decidimos de todas formas ir hasta donde el profesor Snape guardaba los ingredientes por si no encontrabamos otra forma, nos dirijíamos hacía la puerta nos rozaron varios hechizos pero los conseguimos esquivar, en el camino hasta las mazmoras que es allí donde se almacanaban los ingrdientes de las pociones, mi mente estaba tratando ded encontrar otra forma, me concentre sobre todo en Runas Mágicas y en Encantos, pero por ahora no se me ocurría nada.

Entramos en la habitación cerrando la puerta detras nuestra, podiendo respirar de nuevo, Remus me dió la vuelta y me dijo:

- Tranquilizate, vamos a arreglar todo esto, no te preocupes, siempre te he dicho que nunca he conocido a una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, asi que si alguien lo puede hacer eres tu, solo necesitas pensar con claridad, e intentar recordar los ingredientes de la poción.

- Vale, haber.. - dirigi la mirada al techo tratando de recordar...

-Tomate tu tiempo, es preferible que tardemos un poco más pero que estemos en lo correcto.

Flash Back

Asentí con la cabeza, me acordé de cuando leí el libro, fue en quinto año en las navidades cuando estabamos en Grimmauld Place, le había pedido permiso a Sirius de que si podía utilizar la biblioteca, recuerdo que se rió y me dijo que no hacía falta preguntar, mientras que no cogiera libros que no fueran para mi edad, entonces me guiño el ojo y se fue por la escalera cantando Hacia Belén va un hipogrifo a pleno pulmon.

Luego me dirigi a la biblioteca y me fuí hacía la parte de pociones, ya que el profesor Snape nos había mandado trabajo y encontre un libro de la tapa color negro y con incrustaciones, lo abrí y mire el índice, ahora mismo no me acuerdo del nombre de la poción, pero las instrucciones para realizarla venía. Me fije primero en los ingredientes ya que me llamaron la atencion:

Crisopos, sanguijuelas, piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea africana, centinodia, grano de sopóforo y algunas raices.

Fin Flash Back

Le recite los ingredientes a Remus, y nos pudimos a buscarlos, era una suerte que Snape siempre tuviera el armario bien avastecido...

Los encontramos y lo guargamos en mi collar de cuentas, salimos sigilosamente por la puerta, y escuchamos una explosión, cogimos las escaleras que teníamos a la derecha y corrimos por ellas hasta llegar al final de estas.

- Mierda nos falta el caldero- maldició Remus.

- Eso da igual en la sala de los Menesteres seguro que lo conseguimos.

Pero mientras hablabamos no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que alguien subía por las escaleras de atras. Cuando oímos un hechizo.

- Sectumsempra!

Lo esquivamos por poco, nos dimos la vuelta con la varita en alto preparados para luchar, aunque antes de girarnos ya sabíamos quien era solo ella tenía esa voz de loca, que provoca Azkaban, era Bellatrix.

Nos pusimos a luchar contra ella, al principio la cosa estaba muy igualada, aunque eramos dos contra uno, nosotros estabamos un poco cansados, pero entonces se oyó zumbido, al ver que no reaccionaban, pense

que me lo había imaginado, pero yo lo seguía escuchando, y este se fué haciendo cada vez más fuerte, parece que Remus también lo escucho, Bellatrix no se dió cuenta ya que se podría decir que estaba muy ilusionada en la lucha, asi que depende de lo que fuera, tendríamos una ventaja o un gran problema.

Y cuando vimos lo que había provocado el ruido descubrimos que iba a ser un GRAN inconveniente, por lo menos estabamos preparados, ya que eran centenares de acromántulas, comencé a pensar, su mayor enemigo eran los basilisco, pero como no creo que aparezca uno por aquí ahora para ayudarnos... no se si una serpiente bastaría, o a lo mejor el fuego, si esto último es mejor.

Nosotros seguíamos luchando, pero retrocediendo, preparados para salir a correr, Bellatrix al ver que ganaba terreno, pensaría que nos estabamos rindiendo, y las acromantulas se seguían acercando, cuando escucho el sonido de las miles de patas arañando el suelo, no le dió tiempo a reaccionar, ya que estaban encima de ella, no pude ver nada, solo escuche un grito de dolor, y las acromantulas pasaron por encima de ella, las que llegaron primero, se lanzaron a ella y pronto no se podía ver nada de su cuerpo, mientras que giraba en el suelo, no se si quedaran algo más de ella que huesos, de todas formas yo no me iba a quedare allí para verlo, asi que Remus y yo salimos corriendo, mientras que las lanzabamos hechizos, pero aunque les diesemos eran demasiadas, y vi nuestra salvación, cogí del brazo a Remus y nos dirigimos hacía las estatuas que protegían el despacho de la directora.

- Dumbledore- grito Remus, ya que era la contraseña para que se abriera.

Entramos dentro y justo cuando se cerró la puerta sentimos como las acromantulas se estrellaban contra esta, decidimos subir, Remus abrió la puerta, al entrar estaba todo normal, era como si la batalla no pudiera llegar hasta aquí, pero nunca ahí que fiarse de las aparencias, ya que desde hace mucho tiempo ningun sitio es seguro, revisamos el despacho por si había alguna trampa, la profesora _**mcdoganal **_no había cambiado nada del despacho, estaba todo como lo había dejado Dumbledore, menos _**Fanques **_, en las paredes estaban los retratos de los antiguos directores, y de los cuatro fundadores, parecen que son muggles, estan tan inmoviles, ¿no se cansaran de estar en la misma posición tantos años?, espera que hacía Merlín ahí, que yo supiera no había sido director.

- Remus ¿todo bien por ahí?

-Si, nada extraño.

Oí lo que me contestó pero no le presté atención ya que había encontrado el retrato de Dumbledore, estaba sentado en un sillon rojo, y al lado de este había una mesita de madera, donde encima de ella, había caramelos de limos, té, y un libro. Unos pasos se acercaban, me dí la vuelta y era Remus, solté el aire que había contenido, me había olvidado que él estaba aquí, aunque tambien su mirada se había dirigido al retrato, cuando de repente abrió los ojos, que susto me había dado, aunque incluso en el cuadro parecia que con los ojos te podía ver el alma, y por lo menos a mí siempre me ha incomodado.

- Ola Remus, señorita Granger, ¿que os trae por aqui?

- Profesor no se ha dado cuenta de que estamos en media batalla.

- Ahh, es que aqui las cosas se ven de otra manera.

Estaba cerrando los ojos, cuando Remus dijo:

- Espera.

- Si Remus, no creo que yo te pueda ayudar mucho.

- Más de lo que usted cree.

Yo veía como hablaban, dandole vueltas, y pensando que no teníamos tiempos para andarnos con rodeos, fuí al grano.

- Profesor, querría preguntarle si sabe alguna manera de retroceder en el tiempo.

- Hermione, no se debe jugar con el tiempo traé malas consecuencias.

- Harry ha caido, Voldemort ha ganado y va a instaurar un mundo en el que reine el caos y el terror, no creo que las cosas puedan ir a peor, solo queremos volver unas horas atras y solucionarlo.

- Siento mucho que haya acabado así, pero el destino lo ha decidido y no somos nadie para cambiarlo, además seguro que hay otras soluciones, nada es permanente.

- No puede hablar en serio- dijo Remus.

- Pues mire yo no he llegado hasta aqui para que vea como todo se desmorona a mi alrededor, y no hacer nada para evitarlo, usted en tercero nos dejo a Harry y a mí retroceder en él para ir a salvar a Sirius, para salvar una vida, nosotros queremos hacer lo mismo solo que con decenas de personas, porque si dejamos que Voldemort se salga con la suya ahora, la vida de muchas personas se van a ir por la borda, asi que si no nos quiere ayudar pues bien por usted, pero yo no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados.

Me dí la vuelta, y me dirigí hacía la puerta, no entendía como Dumblodore, podía pensar así.

- Hermione- me dí la vuelta esperanzada, esperando que hubiera cambiado de opinión - como te puedo convencer de lo que vas a hacer esta mal, de que hay que dirigir la mirada al futuro y no en el pasado, hay muchos riesgos de viajar en el pasado por eso el ministerio lo controla.

Le miré por última vez, esperando de que transmitiera toda la decepción que sentía en estos momentos.

- Vamos Hermione, ya encontraremos nosotros la forma - me rodeo con el brazo los hombros y fuímos hacia la salida.

Asomamos las cabezas y parecía que ya no quedaba ninguna araña. En la sala de los Menesteres podríamos hacer la poción, oh eso es, aunque a lo mejor no funciona pero por intentarlo no perdemos nada.

- Eh Remus- le susurre- mira no se muy bien como funciona la sala de los Menesteres, pero a lo mejor nos puede llevar al pasado, y sino de todas formas, necesitamos la sala para hacer la poción.

- Vale, por intentarlo no perdemos nada, ven por aquí hay un pasadizo.

Nos dirigimos hacía la pared del frente, saltando un trozo de suelo que había sido destruido, entramos en el hueco que había abierto Remus en la pared, salió el primero por si al final de este, seguía la pelea.

- Parece todo normal, vamos.

Fuimos corriendo hasta la sala de los menesteres, y allí estaba la pared.

- Espera tenemos que pensarlo muy bien.

Queremos volver al pasado para arreglar todo, no tengo que especificar el tiempo, haber, quiero poder llegar a ayer para cambiar el resultado de la batalla, lo pense tres veces, abrí los ojos con temor, y allí estaba la puerta, mire a Remus.

- Muy bien, vamos.

Me dió la mano y nos dirigimos hacía la puerta, cogio el manillar y abrió la puerta, y cuando iba a entrar sentí como un hechizo me daba en la espalda, y caí hacía delante, dentro de la sala, yo no me caí al suelo ya que Remus me tenía cogida de la mano, pero el recipiente donde estaban los ingredientes de la poción sí, mezclandose todas, y saliendo un humo de un color estraño, y al ascender este, se me empezo a nublar la vista y acabé perdiendo la consciencia y lo último que pense fué, pareciendo la voz de Alastor la que lo decía en mi cabeza :

Alerta Permanente ! - y pense en ese momento, que cuanta razón tenía.

* * *

**Mandar rewiev con vuestra opinión. **


	4. Aviso

Esto no es un capítulo, aunque ya se que es un poco molesto, la historia no va a ser una tipo cursi, se encuentran en Howgart pero en verano, cuando no hay nadie, y luego ya en Septiembre cuando entre en la escuela o entren (no tengo decidido si va a ir solo Hermione o Remus con ella, de profesor) se van a centrar más en la busqueda de los Horrocruxes, y luego más adelante se hace amiga de los Merodeadores, y cuando lo va conociendo mejor se fija en Sirius, pero esto es MUY adelante, quiero decir que no llega y se tira a sus brazos.

Lo que quiero decir es que claro que Sirius la intenta enamorar como James a Lili, pero que en la forma que lo hacía con las demas no le servirá, y que Hermione esta deprimida por la muerte de sus amigos, y Siris al consorarla e intentar que se ponga mejor,con detalles, risas, así la enamora y no con el coqueteo que hacía antes.

Hasta la próxima vez, que si va a ser un capítulo xd .


	5. Chapter 4

**Ola, pensaba hacer el capitulo un poco mas largo pero voy a estar un tiempo sin actualizar, asi que pense mejor algo que nada asi que aqui esta :**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, y me cego una luz blanca.

-Mierda - volví a cerrar los ojos, y se me vino a la cabeza flashes de lo que había pasado, la batalla, acromantulas, Dumbledore, y la sala de los Menesteres.

Se me fué adaptando la vista, la verdad es que yo ya estaba mareada pero al abrir los ojos me puse peor, estabamos en una habitación con las paredes blancas pero nada más había en ella, era un poco asfisiante, levanté la cabeza del suelo y sentí un pinchazo en ella, me lleve la mano, y vi que tenía sangre, ¿cuando me hice eso?, ahhh si, cuando me dió el hechizo al caerme, busque mi varita, en el suelo, tampoco me costo mucho encontrarla, la cogí y me cure la herida. Aunque había jurado que Remus me cogió.

- Remus! - me había olvidado de él.

Me sente de golpe, y le ví tirado en el suelo a poca distancia de mí.

- Enervante ! - después de lanzarle el hechizo abrió los ojos y note que le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, al orientarse me preguntó:

- ¿Lo conseguimos?

- No se yo me acabo de despertar ahora. Vamos a ver... - me dirigí hacía la puerta, que daba la salida a el castillo.

- No espera- deteniendome- no sabemos que hora es ni día, el ataque todavía no podía ni haber empezado. Tenemos que encontrar otra salida, sin arriesgarnos tanto.

- Ya se - cerre los ojos y pense en lo que quería.

- Hermione, ¿como?- abri los ojos y ví que había funcionado.

- Mira detras tuya.

Ya la pared no era solo blanca sino que en el medio había un cuadro, de una niña rubia que contemplaba la habitación con expresión ausente, fuí hacía ella:

- ¿ Nos puedes dejar pasar al otro lado?

Me miro con sus ojos azules, se dió la vuelta empezó a andar, por una especie de tunel pintado detras de ella, note como Remus se acercaba y se detenía detras mía, y vimos como su figura se alejaba hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

- Espera- le dije a Remus, ya que sabía que iba a decir algo referente al cuadro.

Y apareció una luz blanca al final de este, un puntito que solo se podía ver si mirabas muy fijamente, y se fué haciendo más grande hasta que el cuadro entero osciló, y se reveló la entrada a un tunel de verdad.

- ¿Cómo?... - me preguntó Remus asombrado.

- Te lo explico dentro el camino es un poco largo.

- Bueno, con este cuadro fue por donde Ha - iba a decir sus nombres pero temía que si los pronunciase o solo los nombrarse me derrumbaría aquí mismo, y eso no me lo podía permitir, teniamos que hacer muchas cosas- por donde conseguimos entrar a Howgart, aunque no se muy bien como funciona porque si esta sala aparece cuando lo necesitas, el cuadro desaparece al prescindir de él, ¿ Y a donde va ?, ahora eso no importa, lo que si se es que hay otro igual en Cabeza de Puerco, que es hacia donde vamos.

Daba la impresión de que el pasadizo era muy antiguo, hasta tenía lamparas de estas antiguas colgadas en las paredes, el pasadizo descendió un poco, doblamos una esquina, y había unos desgastados escalones de piedra, subimos por ellos, y abrimos la puerta del pasadizo y con él, el cuadro, entrando en la habitación, aunque era muy raro, yo no la recordaba así, los muebles parecían distintos, y entonces me fijé en una cosa era de día! y nosotros habíamos entrado aqui cuando estaba ya el toque de queda, a lo mejor es por eso por lo que la habitación parece diferente.

- Remus, es de día asi que Aberforth no nos puede ver.

- ¿Tines por ahí la capa de invisibilidad ?, nos haría las cosas mucho más fáciles.

- No, tendremos que ir con mucho cuidado.

Salimos por la puerta, y por suerte no hay mucha gente, bueno aunque es normal uno se siente más seguro en su casa, asi que serán todos mortífagos, vamos hasta la puerta sin que nos vean y hay.. gente, ya se que esto no debería de ser raro, pero aunque estuviera en busca de los Horrocrux estoy segura de que la gente no estaría ademas tan despreocupada.

Miro a Remus para saber si el sabe lo que esta pasando, y esta palido como un muerto:

- Remus - no me deja hablar me coge del brazo y vamos calle arriba.

- ¿ Qué esta pasando ?- necesito saberlo todo esto es muy raro.

- Necesito ver un periodico, pero debo de estar equivocado, ademas es imposible no puede ser - dijo más ya como intentando convencerse a si mismo, y esto me asusto bastante porque no le había visto nunca, tan alterado.

- Remus ...

- Me acabo de ver a mi mismo con 17 años - cuando me dijo esto me quede en estado de shock, no sabía que decir, que pensar.

Entramos a una tienda y le pidió al vendedor un ejemplar del Profeta, lo cogió, miro la página principal, y me volvió a llevar hacía la salida de la tienda.

Cuando iba a abrir la boca e interrogarle me dijo:

- Tenemos que hablar de esto en un sitio seguro, vamos a la casa de los gritos.

Pero yo no podía esperar, tenía que saber lo que estaba pasando.

Entramos en la Casa de los gritos, la verdad es que no estaba muy diferente, vi que Remus se sento en una silla a la que cogeaba bastante, y espere para que me explicara todo.

Me dió el periódico y lo mire, no encontre nada raro en el, ahora en la guerra el Profeta hacía como si esta no existiera, le mire con cara interrogante.

- Mira la fecha.

Diriji la mirada hacia allí, y senti como se me caía el periodico de las manos, mientras que en mi mente resonaba el año, 1977, eso era imposible, no podíamos haber retrocedido tanto tenía que ser una broma, me desplome en el suelo y me quede allí pensando en lo que podíamos hacer para volver, y como si Remus hubiera leido mi mente me dijo:

- No Hermione, no ves lo que podemos hacer aquí, impediríamos que Lili y James murieran, Sirius no ira a Azkaban...

- Nos tenemos que ir entiendo que quieres arreglarlo todo, pero no esta bien, es peligroso, no podemos acabar nosotros solos con Voldemort.

- No no lo entiendes! - dijo levantandose - pase 12 años pensando que TODOS mis amogos estaban muertos, no puedes entender eso.

- Remus no te acuerdas de lo que ha pasado hoy ¿acaso?

- Ja, pero bien que nos fuimos a solucionarlo no, solo somportaste un día sin ellos, y ni eso, se lo que es perder a alguien por eso te acompañe, aparte de que Harry es lo único que me queda y no quiero que mi vida este en manos de Voldemort sinceramente, y como le dijiste a Albus, es lo mismo a lo que habíamos ido a hacer antes solo que ya no serían cien personas, serían muchas los padres de Neville no estarían locos, Cedric, Fred, Ron, Ginny, e incluso Harry tendría una infancia feliz y no encerrado toda su niñez en un maldito armario, y lo de peligroso has estado en contaste peligro durante los once años, ¿por favor no se si voy a poder hacerlo todo?

Mire a Remus, por una parte tenía mucha razón pero es que tenía mucho miedo a lo desconocido, al futuro, allí sabía lo que pasaba pero de aqui no sabía nada, pero antes de que acabara de hablar sabía que iba a decir que sí, sabíendo en que había muy pocas posibilidades de que salieramos bien parados de esta, pero lo hacía por el, por Harry, Ron, Ginny, por todos, y eso me bastaba.

Le mire a la cara, el ya sabía lo que iba a decir, dandome las gracias con un abrazo, escapandosele una lagrima.

- Vale a ver por donde empezamos.

- Tenemos que ir a Howgart e inscribirte.

- ¿Qué, si no llegamos allí y decimos vengo del futuro, hay una plaza para mí?

- He estado pensando en eso, te lo contaré por el camino.

Diciendo esto fuimos hacía la salida, ya un poco mejor sabiendo que por lo menos no estaría sola y de cambiaríamos las cosas para mejor

* * *

Mandar vuestra opinion xd


	6. Chapter 6

- Ahora vamos hacía la lechucería.

-¿Para qué? - le pregunte.

- Jaja, dejame explicarte, en este año, no me acuerdo muy bien cuando pero fué antes de entrar a Howgart, yo estaba suscrito a una revista el Ateneum.

- ¿De qué era?

- Es muy bien un poco de todo, no noticias, sino de poesía, relatos, pero tambien investigaciones, anuncios, allí cualquier tema que buscaras estaba, y había un artículo de los hombres lobos, de intentos de cura, se podría decir que el principio de la poción --------- . Y pedían hombres lobos para experimentar, eran pociones y si te prestabas voluntario te iban a decir los ingredientes, los peligros de efectos secundarios, esas cosas, yo al principio no estaba muy seguro de apuntarme, pero cuando vi que era de Caliope, nuestro profesor de pociones, decidí hablar con él y haber que pasaba. Solo pedían a dos personas y estuve yo solo, asi que se me ha ocurrido que le puedo mandar una carta, hablar con él de ese tema, y apuntarme, aprovechando la oportunidad y a ver si conseguimos que te acepten.

- Bueno vale, pero tendras que utilizar otro nombre.

- No había pensado en eso, haber, ¿Manuel?

- No, ¿Javier?

- Ese era el nombre de un conocido se podría decir que no nos caía muy bien.

- Pues...

- Carlos!

- Vale, me gusta y el apellido Fernan.

- Suena bien Carlos Fernan.

Llegamos a la lechucería, Remus cogió una marron, pergamino y tinta, y salio volando.

Mejor nos vamos al Callejon Diagon y nos quedamos en el Caldero Chorrente hasta que llegue la respuesta.

Cuando ya conseguimos las habitaciones, nos pusimos a pensar en la historia que ibamos a contarles:

Al final después de mucho tiempo intentando crear una historia que no nos diera problemas terminamos por decidir que ibamos a contar que yo era de , ya que en mi acento se notaba que era ingles pero no podíamos poner Inglaterra ya que podían intentar verificar nuestra información y encontrarían que yo ni Remus existíamos, pero mis padres murieron en un accidente de tráfico, seguiría siendo hija de muggles, ya que como los muggles no sabían de la existencia de los hombres lobos si me mandarían a vivir a África con mi tutor Carlos, ya que si hubiera sido mágicos mis padres, hubiera sido más dificil cubrir mi tapadera y no podía haber acabado con Carlos, porque en esta época los hombres lobos tenían muy mala reputación, no es como si en la nuestra las cosas hubieran estado muy distintas...

Asi que en África el estaba dando clases en una escuela muggle pero por los problemas belicos de guerrilleros muggles de las tribus africanas, nos tuvimos que ir de allí, y habíamos llegado aqui, presentandose Carlos como ayudante para el profesor Caliope y haber si de paso conseguiamos que me admitieran en Howgart.

Y mientras que decidiamos todo esto se había hecho de noche y bajamos a cenar, y vino hacía nosotros una lechuza marron con una mancha blanca en la frente, aterrizando sobre la mesa, Carlos cogió la carta, al terminar de leerla me la dió para que la mirase y en resume que quedaban mañana por la tarde en su casa, aparecía en ella la dirrección, y allí ya hablarían mas tranquilamente del tema.

Nos subimos a las habitaciones y le dí las buenas noches pasando a la mía, saqué del collar de cuentas la mochila, tenía suerte de que allí llevaba todo, libros, dinero, no mucha ropa la verdad, tendría que ir a comprar, no desempaquete todo, solo lo esencial por ahora, coloqué el libro que me estaba leyendo sobre el tocador de madera, en este había un espejo, parecía muy viejo aunque a lo mejor era por las incrustaciones... la verdad es que había cambiado un poco desde que empezó la guerra, y algunas cosas por la edad, mi pelo ya no parecía un matorral, y ahora tenía rizos más definidos, la cara la tenía más definida, no tan redonda como cuando era pequeña, tenía un leve arañazo en la mejilla debajo de los ojos, aunque no se veía mucho a no ser que estuvieras muy cerca, y mi mirada ya no era la misma, siendo lo que más me molestaba de mi "nuevo aspecto", ya que mientras que pasaban los días iban perdiendo más brillo, esperaba que al terminar la guerra este volviera, y ahora la victoria esta mucho más lejos, y de todas formas hay cosas que ya nunca podría olvidar, aunque ahora estas estaban en el fondo de mi mente, ya que al estar ocupada no tenía tiempo en pensar en ellas, la verdad es que tambien tenía un poco de miedo cuando acabara todo, ya que en ese momento no me iba a poder distraer y tendría que afrontar todos los recuerdos que quedaron atras.

Aunque ahora no era tiempo de pensar en esto, había muchas cosas que hacer, preparar, pensar más importantes, quiero saber si Remus tiene alguna idea para que me acepten en Howgart, porque como nos tengamos que fiar de la suerte...

Oh Remus!, fuí a su habitación, y toque la puerta:

- Hemione ¿necesitas algo?- se notaba lo desconcertado que estaba en la cara.

- Nose como hemos sido tán estúpidos como de olvidarnos de una de las cosas más importantes- dije entrando en la habitación- no te puedes presentar mañana así- señalandole de arriba a abajo.

- No se muy bien lo que tiene de malo mi aspecto- me contesto frunciendo las cejas.

- Se va a notar el parentesco que tienes contigo, ah quiero decir con tu yo joven, que lioso es todo esto.

- Jaja, un poco extraño si que va a ser- sacudió la cabeza- unos hechizos y mi aspecto cambiado.

- Eso se podría notar- dije sentandome en la cama- creo que es mejor de la forma muggle.

- ¿Como es eso?

- Tu dejamelo a mi mañana, aunque necesitaremos ir de compras al mundo muggle, asi que te espero a las nueve para desayunar - y con esto salí de la habitación.

La mía estaba enfrente y cuando entre me tire a la cama, todo esto te dejaba muy cansado, mientras que se me fueron cerrando los ojos, y me quede dormida.

Abrí los parpados lentamente, todavía bastante adormilada, ya que algo me había despertado, cogo la varita que tengo debajo de la almuada, y miro a mi alredor, todo esta igual, la encimera, al lado el armario y una puerta para el baño, entre en este, y allí tampoco había nada, volví a la habitación, me estaba volviendo paranoica, eran las 7:00, y no tenía sueño, asi que saque un libro y me puse a leer, cuando me dí cuanta ya era la hora de bajar, desayunamos y nos fuimos al mundo muggle.

- Voy a preguntar una cosa - le dije a Remus y me dirigí a una mujer, cuando me dió las direcciones que teníamos que tomar, volví con Remus.

- ¿ Qué vamos a hacer?

- Vamos a una peliquería

- ¿Una qué?

- Mira ahí esta- entramos a la peluquería, la verdad me hizo mucha gracía la cara que pusa cuando vio a un cliente que le estaban con la cera quitando el bigote, en la habitación de al lado.

Luego ya cuando le explique lo que era, se tranquilizo un poco pero me dijo que hay el no se acercaba, decidimos que le iban a cortar el pelo, y dejarle perilla, me costo un poco convencerle de que se tiñiera el pelo de rubio, pero lo acabe conociendo poniendo la carita del gato de shrek, la verdad es que cuando acabaron le quedaba muy bien. Salimos de la tienda, y se me ocurrió otra idea, aunque a esta creo que no iba a aceptar...

- Remus ¿tu alguna vez has querido tener los ojos de otro color?

- No, ¿que estas planeando?- esta vez me había cazado al vuelo.

- Nada, solo que te quedarían los ojos muy bonitos en color azul o verde.. le dije intentando parecer inocente.

- Vale, sueltalo.

- Es que hay unas cosas muggles que te las pones en los ojos y te cambian de color, nada olvidalo.

- ¿Por?

- Bueno cerca de la luna llena si se te cambian de color los ojos, las lentillas tambien cambian, o cuando te transformes asi que entonces ya no servirá.

- Si eso ya miraré si hay un hechizo o algo que sirva, espera ¿ Qué hora es?

- La hora de comer, si quieres vamos a algun restaurante.

- Claro

Decidimos entrar a un telepizza, hacía mucho tiempo que no comía una, y cuando Remus me dijo que nunca las había probado, le arrastre hasta allí.

Comimos, pero no tocamos ningun tema importante ya que silenciosamente habíamos decidido que queríamos un día tranquilo, ya que tenía la impresión de que no íbamos a tener muchos más.

Diciendo esto fuimos hacía la salida, ya un poco mejor sabiendo que por lo menos no estaría sola y de cambiaríamos las cosas para mejor.

Dimos una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante, nos pasamos por la librería, luego nos arreglamos y fuimos al punto de encuentro en donde nos había citado el profesor Caliope.

Llegamos allí por un traslador, encontrandonos en un parque, no uno de estos que hay columpios, sino uno con un lago y patos, y en un banco había un hombre leyendo un libro, era bastante joven, para ser el, ya que todos los maestros que habíamos tenido eran un poco mayores, bueno, sin conter a Lockart, que no se puede decir que sea un maestro.

- Mira ahí esta- me dijo Remus.

Y se dirigió hacía el, al final era el señor del banco.

- Ola, encantados de conoceros, me llamo Caliope.- le dijo a Remus, cuando alzó la mirada, ví que tenía los ojos negros y la cara puntiaguda pero no se veía con el profesor Snape, sería interesante dar clase con el.

- Yo soy Carlos Fernan y ella es Hermione, mi sobrina y ahijada.

Le dió un apretón a Remus y dos besos a mí.

- Creo que es mejor que hablemos en mi casa.

Nos dirigimos hacía allí, estabamos en el salón, ellos se sentaron en dos sillones marrones, y yo en el sofa, empezaron a hablar pero fue más bien como si yo no estuviera allí, bueno tampoco me importaba mucho, había leido un poco sobre el tema pero no tanto como ellos.

Luego se pusieron a hablar el tema que realmente interesaba, por lo menos a mí:

- Bueno, pos por mí perfecto de que vengas a ayudarnos con la poción, pero tendre que consultarlo con Dumbledore.

- Claro, sin embargo si me podrías hacer un favor.

- Lo que este en mi mano- le contesto.

- Veras, como te he dicho antes acabamos de volver de África, y me gustaría que Hermione tuviera la posibilidad de poder ir a un colegio, y me han hablado muy bien de Howgart, si se lo podrías comentar al profesor Dumbledore, y haber si la puede admitir.

- Hare lo que pueda, pero lo más seguro es que antes de nada querra hablar con vosotros. Espera, si eres un hombre lobo ¿como la ha podido vivir contigo?

Ví como Remus tragaba saliba, todo había ido tambien y ahora...

* * *

Bueno espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, quería darle las gracias a .tom ya que sino el fan fic hubiera sido muy diferente, y quería aclarar una cosa, para no liar a la gente, cuando Hermione este en Howgart, siento ya adelantarlo, pensara en el Remus de su tiempo como Carlos, y con el que va a compartir clases Remus.

Mandar review


	7. Chapter 7

Ola siento haberme tardado tanto en subir otro capítulo, es que se me rompió el ordenador y esta hace poco que me lo han devuelto, asi que por eso el capitulo es tan corto, ya que me daba cosa haberos dejado tanto tiempo en espera, bueno un beso y que os guste.

* * *

Ví como Carlos tragaba saliba, todo había ido tambien y ahora...

- Soy un animago - dije, la verdad es que me había puesto tan nerviosa que no se me había ocurrido que decir, aunque seguí improvisando sobre la marcha - no te lo habíamos comentado antes ya que no estoy registrada, y al hacerlo el Ministerio de Magia sabría que quien me cuida es un hombre lobo y me mandarían a un orfanato.- le dije con voz triste y hagachando la cabeza, rezando en mi interior para que me creyera.

- Tranquila no voy a decir nada, aunque el profesor Dumbledore lo tendra que saber, pero lo va a comprender y no va a desvelarlo. - me respondió, menos mal que se lo había creido, y vi por el rabillo del ojo a Remus soltar el aire que había contenido, pero ahora teníamos un problema, yo no era un animago...

Ya note como Carlos se dió prisa en acabar la conversación e irnos antes de que se volviera a complicar la situación.

Cuando estabamos de vuelta en el Caldero Chorrente mientras cenábamos, salió el tema:

- ¿Tu no eres un animago no?

- No, es que fué lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento

- Bueno, pues antes de ir a ver a Dumbledore, tendre que enseñarte, aunque es muy difícil...

- Siempre ha querido aprender, desde que en la primera clase de Transfiguración se transformó la Mcgonagall en gato, busqué informacion, pero solo me aparecían descripciones, y nunca el proceso, era bastante frustrante.

- Ya me hubiera extrañado a mí que no lo hubieses intentado - la verdad es que eso no sabía si tomarmelo bien o mal - pero tenemos que ir a San Mungo, para que miren si eres alérgica a algo, o alguna enfermedad, ya que si se hace mal puede haber efectos secundarios.

- Cuando antes vayamos mejor, asi que después de desayunar nos pasamos y listo.

Fuimos a San Mungo, la verdad es que desde pequeña nunca me había gustado ir al médico, y ahora menos, era siempre como un mal presagio, de que algo malo estaba pasando, cuando tenía tres años, nos pasamos una buen temporada en uno, ya que mi abuela estaba enferma, en ese momento me había parecido tan frágil, que pensaba que si se movía se caría a pedazos, y luego cuandro entramos en Howgart, nunca había sido por algo leve, incluso todavía tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el pecho del departamento de Misterios, los detestaba por muchas cosas, que no podía hacer nada mientras estaba allí, tenía que quedarme en la cama, quieta, viendo pasar el tiempo, mientras los demás arriesgaban la vida, te encontrabas tomando pociones y sin poder ayudar, era frustrante.

Entramos en San Mungo, la verdad es que no era muy diferente de como era la última vez que había venido, cuando al Señor Weasly, le atacó la serpiente, desde entonces, decidimos reclutar para la Orden sanadores, para que no tuvieramos que venir aquí y que hicieran preguntas.

Pasamos entre mucha gente, la verdad es que se veían cosas muy raras, sobre todo cuando fuimos al piso de Accidentes Domésticos, a uno por ejemplo tenía la lengua de un lagarto, y eso no era lo más extraño, de todas formas íbamos con prisa y no nos paramos mucho.

Cuando llegamos no tuvimos que esperar mucho, al pasar pedimos un examen completo, con la excusa de que tenía familiares enfermos y queríamos asegurarnos.

Me dieron a beber varias pociones, algunas asquerosas, y un examen médico con varita, la doctora iba diciendo hechizos para detectar las enfermedades y depende del color que se pusiera estaba bien o no.

Al terminar me dijo que no tenía nada por que preocuparme y que nos podíamos ir tranquilos.

Despues fuimos a comprar los ingredientes necesarios para la pocion.

Cogimos un traslador que había preparado Remus y aparecimos en un claro, aunque la verdad es que no sabíamos que hacíamos aquí, si ya de por sí hacer la poción era difícil en estas condiciones...

- Remus ¿qué hacemos aquí?

- Es que hay unos ingredientes que se tienen que echar a la poción cuando los consigues.

Cuando le ví sacar una tienda de campaña ya lo entendí un poco mejor, a veces se me olvidaba lo que puede hacer la magia.

Me pió unos pasos a seguir para hacer la poción mientras que el iba a por los ingredientes que faltaban.

- Ya esta, dejame el cuchillo, y voy preparando el siguiente paso.

- Y la poción que hace, porque no creo que con solo bebertela te conviertas en animago, ¿no? ya que dicen que es muy difícil.

- No la poción no solo se utiliza para esto, ya que depende de como hagas la última fase, puede darte potenciar más tu energía mágica, y lo que nosotros vamos ha hacer es para que no sea tan doloroso, y para ayudar a los músculos, tranquila la segunda vez que te transformas ya no duele, bueno eso me han dicho.

- ¿Entonces como es el proceso? - la verdad es que me moría de ganas por saberlo, ya que no se pude preguntar antes porque salió a comprar los ingredientes.

- Después de tomarte la poción tienes que estar despierta durante 6 horas, casi toda la noche, pero no te preocupes he traido café para los dos, pues hace efecto la poción y te tengo que lanzar un hechizo, jaja tranquila no te pongas así, ya lo hecho tres veces antes, y absorve un poco tu capacidad mágica, y te conviertes en el animal que te represente más.

- ¿Tu crees que voy a poder dar esa energía al hechizo?

- Claro que sí, no te preocupes, si lo pudo hacer Peter tu vas de sobra.

Bueno si lo piensas así, me quedo un poco más tranquila.

Creo que ahora sería buen momento para preguntarselo, pero ¿y si le molesta?, la verdad es que es bastante personal...

- Hermione ¿que pasa?- vale alla vamos.


End file.
